


twenty minutes

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Vaginal Fingering, domestic!smut for marrishweek, handjobs, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early Monday morning. The kids are still asleep and Jordan and Lydia have twenty minutes to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty minutes

**Author's Note:**

> some domestic!smut for day 5 of [marrishweek.](http://marrishweek.tumblr.com) (it's super bad. but i haven't posted in such a longgggggggg while so here take this.)

The cold spray of the water isn't enough to wake Jordan up as he sighs, leaning an arm against the tiled wall. It's Monday morning and he isn't quite looking forward to the long shift he has at the station today and kind of wishes he can rewind time back to the weekend. Back to where he helped his twin girls, Allison and Ava, go shopping for Halloween costumes on Friday afternoon, or Saturday morning where he made his special chocolate chip pancakes for his family.

Or maybe go back to Sunday afternoon where he found Lydia sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen when he came in with groceries. Papers and books were scrawled all over the counter while she scribbled furiously away at her theory that would win her the Field’s Medal. It made him smile as he placed the grocery bags down and walked over to her, one arm sliding around her petite waist as he pressed himself gently against her back, making her still for a moment before leaning back and then ultimately, melting against him when he gently pushed her strawberry blonde curls aside and pressed kisses against the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. He whispered to her to _take a break_ , because he knew she’s been at it all morning, and at first she resisted but then he gently pulled at her earlobe with his teeth, knowing how much she likes it, bringing a breathy moan out of her, sounding beautiful to his ears.

He wants to go back to that moment, where his fingers softly caressed her cheek before tilting her chin up so that his lips can meet hers in what was first a slow, sweet kiss until Lydia deepened it, forgetting about her books and turning fully towards him, pulling him closer while her fingers tangled into his hair—and they probably would have got at it right there against the kitchen counter, since it wouldn’t be the first time they did that. That is, until the loud shrieks of their four month old son, Elliot, echoed downstairs and made them pull away from each other, panting while all hot and bothered.

And as much as Jordan loves spending time with Lydia and the kids, sometimes he wishes he could have some alone time with the love of his life. But the both of them have been so busy the past few weeks, with Allison and Ava finally starting kindergarten and one of them always having to be with Elliot, along with him being piled with work at the station and Lydia working on her theory. Apart from some quick makeout sessions and spooning or cuddling in bed, they haven’t been intimate for a while.

Not that he’s complaining, because he understands the difficulty of their situations and that it’s hard to even squeeze in a few minutes where he can just hold her in his arms in peaceful silence or maybe just kiss her for a while.

He lets out another sigh as he reaches for the body wash, too lost in his thoughts to even notice when Lydia steps into the shower with him, stepping under the spray behind him as she presses her naked body against his back, arms snaking around his torso. It makes him jump at first and knock the body wash bottle off the shelf, because he’s so used to being alert even if he is half awake, and it makes her giggle.

“What? Expecting someone else?” She teases, and he can feel her naked breasts press up against his back, her long hair spilling down her front and tickling his sides.

He shakes his head, smiles. “Just caught me off guard a little.”

He doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s probably arching a brow, a habit she picked up from him over all the years they’ve been together, just like how he picked up on rolling his eyes far too often because of her. “Oh, did I? Because I love catching you off guard, deputy.” Her breath is warm against his skin and it makes him shiver in tune with the cold water spilling down from the showerhead. She leans in closer then, until that same warm breath is hitting his ear, making him shudder once more as she mouths, "but I love making you lose control even more."

Before he can even reply, her hands snake down his stomach to the sparse trail of golden brown hair leading down to his dick, which is slowly responding to her every touch. And when her small fingers wrap around his now hard cock, it rips a hitched groan out of him as she starts pumping him in her hand, knowing exactly how fast to go and when to tease him with slow strokes until he's wrapped around her little finger, nearly begging for more, begging for release.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you, baby." Her hand leaves his cock then, thumb gently brushing over the tip before she goes lower and gently squeezes his balls, making him curse under his breath as he slams a hand against the shower wall, trying to keep his balance as his head starts to fog up.

"Jesus, Lyds," he says, his voice coming out rougher than he expected it too. And then in a lower voice, but still audible enough for her to hear, "god, I want you so bad."

He feels her smile against his shoulder before pressing a gentle kiss and then whispering the command, "turn around."

He obeys immediately, turning to face her and he catches a glimpse of the smirk on her face before watching her sink to her knees in front of him. Her skin glistens with the water droplets from the shower, her hair sticking to the sides of her face and god, she looks so beautiful like that. She leans in and presses a soft kiss against his cock that nearly makes him thrust his hips forward but he controls himself as she looks up at him, devious eyes locking with his gaze and fuck, he's losing his grip on control more and more.

"L-Lydia, what about the kids?" He spurts out, not knowing exactly what time it is but knowing that they might be waking up soon to get ready for school.

"There's still twenty more minutes before they get up," she informs him easily. "And besides, we were interrupted yesterday, and I don't plan on being interrupted again."

And whatever Lydia says, she usually does. So he doesn't bother protesting. Not that he really wants to, anyways.

Her lips wrap around his shaft then, guiding him into her hot warm mouth, bobbing her head as she takes him as far as she can before sucking hard and then sliding up his cock, repeating the motion over and over again until his knees start to feel weak. His head falls back against the wall as his body starts to feel on fire, making a low groan escapes his lips. "Fuck, Lyds," he says hoarsely, which only makes her moan loudly around his cock, tongue swirling around his slit and her lips dark and wet with saliva.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?” She says, her voice a drawl as she looks up at him from under her hooded gaze. He can barely form words on his tongue, and when she looks at him like that, _speaks_ to him like that, his mind turns into mush. All he can do is nod, watching her smile deviously as she takes him back into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucks him harder, her fingers digging into the side of his thighs and it’s enough to make him jolt as his body burns up all over again, a soft warning barely leaving his lips before he spills in her mouth with a rough groan and her name leaving his lips like a blessing.

It takes him a moment to come down from his bliss and when he does, he glances down at her, seeing her licking her lips satisfiedly. And it’s enough to turn him on all over again so that he’s pulling her back up on to her feet and close to him again before pressing his mouth against hers messily and hungrily, making her moan as he tastes himself on her tongue. He can feel the Hellhound side of him starting to take over as he urges her backwards until her back hits the shower wall, pinning her underneath him and making her gasp but at the same time kiss him even harder while he sucks on her tongue. When she pulls away, breathless, she looks into his eyes and her once devious smirk softens as she gently cups his face and he’s sure that they’re glowing now. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” she breathes, and it only makes him kiss her again, but this time softer and slower like all the times they’ve made love to each other before. And the way she accepts him, every part of him, only makes him love her even more than he possibly can.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” he whispers against her lips, and it’s the truth. Nothing can possibly be more beautiful, more brilliant than her. She’s his sun, his stars, his everything.

He can feel her body aching for him as his lips move down to kiss her neck and then her shoulder, making her body arch into him as she moans for more. And he gives her just that, his hand sliding down her body and then finally parting her legs as his fingers find her clit, massaging the nub with his thumb as his fingers slip inside her, wasting no time in trying to tease her because not only do they not have time for it, but he wants to give her exactly what she wants, wants to make her feel _good._

“Oh god, yes,” Lydia moans, hands wrapping around his neck as she grips him tightly, spreading her legs further while he finger fucks her with quick yet deep thrusts.

After all these years of being together, being married for nearly five years, he’s learned the map of her body, knowing it too well now as if it’s the back of his hand. And just like she knows where his weak points are, he knows hers as he leans down and captures one of her sensitive nipples with his mouth, suckling and biting gently between his teeth until it leaves her gasping and then clamping down on his fingers, orgasm washing over her as she comes. Jordan doesn’t stop when she comes though, or even when she comes down from her high, thumb still gently rubbing her clit while his mouth continues to abuse her nipples, switching between each breast until she’s writhing beautifully underneath his hold.

“ _Please_ ,” she finally whimpers, soft and needy, trying to hook a leg around his waist so that she can roll her hips against his cock, which was hardening again once more, but her leg only keeps slipping due to the wetness of their bodies.

He doesn’t give her a chance to have to ask again because he’s already gripping her by her bottom, lifting her up in his arms and locking her legs around his waist so she doesn’t slip this time. He steps out from underneath the spray of the water then, leaving the tub and as soon as he does, Lydia shivers again from the exhaust fan hitting her wet skin. It makes him pull her closer to him, the hellhound in him warming up his body for her as he nuzzles her neck, his erection teasing her as it bumps up against her folds, sliding against her slit and making her moan lowly.

“God, give it to me baby,” she murmurs against his ear, rolling her hips against his.

He doesn’t have to be told twice as he cups her ass, angling her so that he can line himself up against her aching core before thrusting inside her fully in a single stroke, ripping a moan out from both of them. Jordan stills, reveling in the way her heat and tightness envelops him, and letting her adjust because it’s been a while for the both of them. Lydia breathes heavily and he rubs his hands up and down her back soothingly, suddenly glancing up and meeting the sight of their joined bodies in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. “Look how beautiful you look,” he whispers against her skin, shifting her slightly so that she can turn and glance over her shoulder and look into the mirror to see the way her skin is flushed red completely and the exact place where his shaft disappears inside her.

It makes her bite her lower lip as she suppresses a moan and when she looks at him again, he sees how her pupils are blown with desire before she pulls him in for another searing kiss, and it’s all the response he needs before he lifts her up easily and then drops her down on his cock, thrusting with shallow but deep strokes while he holds her up with no other support besides his arms, like it’s the easiest thing for him to do—to just pick her up and fuck her and with his supernatural strength, maybe it is. And he knows that she loves it, loves the feeling of how strong he is, loves how she knows he’ll never let her fall.

The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud and almost obscene as it echoes through the bathroom, and thank god Lydia convinced him into buying this house with their bathroom being attached to their master bedroom, otherwise they would never be able to do this in the hall bathroom with their kids sleeping around them. And as his thrusts quicken inside her, almost becoming sporadic as he grips her hips and she scratches down his back, moaning and whimpering while gripping his shoulders, he feels her walls start to tighten around him which makes him start to slow his thrusts, wanting to drag out the feeling for her, to make the pleasure last as long as he can make it.

He knows she’s close when she starts cursing, whispering dirty things into his ear until she demands roughly, “bend me over the sink. I want to watch you fuck me.”

And like he says, Lydia gets what Lydia wants. And who he is to deny her?

He pulls out and smoothly flips her over on the bathroom counter, where she arches her back and presents her ass to him. She meets his gaze through the mirror and he can see how wrecked she looks, face flushed red, lips swollen and wet hair sticking all over her face, and yet she still looks absolutely beautiful to him. He sinks into her once more then, filling her up even deeper at this new angle as he starts pounding into her again, the new angle allowing him to penetrate her clit as well, making her even more vocal than before. “Oh my god. Fuck yes, that feels so fucking good,” she moans, and Jordan can see in the mirror how her eyes roll back while he slams into her over and over again. Soon, the pleasure overwhelming her body becomes unbearable for both of them as she finally goes undone underneath him, and even though he’s seen her go undone so many times, that doesn’t make it any less beautiful.

She makes a soft noise like she always does, mouth dropping open while her eyes close in pure bliss, her body trembling as explosions set off, rippling through her body and Jordan can’t resist but lean down, pressing kisses down her back and licking at the knobs of her spine as she whimpers from her pleasure. He presses kisses all the way down to her two scars, one from Peter and the other from Tracy years and years ago.

“J-Jordan,” she whispers, hands reaching to touch him, to have him close to her while she still can in this short amount of time they have, closer than she already has him. He pulls out of her slowly and then helps her move so that she’s sitting on the bathroom sink and he’s wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he murmurs, thumb gently smoothing over her cheek as he kisses her forehead.

“God, I love you so much,” she says, voice breathy as she pulls him into another kiss and he kisses her back, never wanting to stop kissing her.

“I love you too,” he whispers back against her lips, cupping her face. “S’much.” And he holds her like that, the warmth of his body pressing against her shivering one, letting silence fall between them. No words are needed because they’ve been together for so long that the silence between them is comforting and beautiful that nothing needs to be said to fill the void, because there is no void to begin with.

But their twenty minutes of bliss is over almost as soon as it seemed to have started because they’re interrupted by a loud pounding against the bathroom door.

“Mommy! Daddy! Ally’s being mean to me _again!_ ”

The pounding on the door and the shrieking comes from their daughter, Ava, and Jordan gently lets go of Lydia, giving her a sheepish smile. “Time to be parents again,” he jokes softly and she merely just rolls her eyes before sliding off the bathroom sink counter and grabbing their robes, chucking his at him.

Lydia opens the door once they’re clothed again and a tiny brunette comes rushing in, a sobbing mess as she hugs her mommy’s legs. She looks just like Jordan with a baby face and bright green eyes, not to mention how innocent she is compared to her sister, who is the epitome of deviousness.

“What happened baby?” Lydia asks, scooping her up in her arms as she gently wipes at her tear stained cheeks. “Why is my baby crying?”

The four year old is only half dressed, wearing just a shirt and no pants as she exclaims, “Ally stole my skirt from me! She won’t let me wear it because she said it looks _ugly_ on me!”

Lydia coos at her soothingly, balancing her on her hip, “Don’t say that, baby girl. Ally is being a meanie and I’m going to go have a word with her, okay? You’ll get your skirt back, sweetheart.”

She’s about to turn and leave with the toddler in her arms but Jordan stops her. “Here, give her to me. I’ll go talk to Ally.” It’s the least he can do, because he knows how much Lydia must go through dealing with two toddlers and a new born while he’s at work.

She looks at him with a raised brow. “You sure you can handle it?”

He nods and then smiles. “It’s the least I can do for my beautiful and brilliant wife.”

His words make her smile as well and then she’s leaning up on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his lips, not at all like any of their heated kisses just minutes before, but it’s still enough to have him kissing her back and reveling in the taste of her lips. And apparently, it’s also enough for Ava who covers her eyes and screeches in disgust, “Ew! Ew! _You guys are kissing!_ ”

Their daughter’s words make Lydia laugh as she pulls away from him and then starts peppering Ava with kisses while tickling her playfully, making her laugh and squirm in her mother’s arms as Jordan watches on with a smile, changing his mind from before. He wouldn’t rewind time from this moment for anything else in this world, because _this_ , this is definitely morning bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
